creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravelli (Creative Thoughts)
Ravelli works under as Captain Spaulding's henchman for Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen, not only he partakes in the roadside attraction for Spaulding's business but also acts like a enforcer towards robbers. Ravelli is obviously aware of Spaulding's murderous nature and, presumably, may be aware of his connections with the Firefly Family. Ravelli became a target of the Anti-Hunters where his own trial was to sabotage Detective David Mills' trial but ended up getting killed by him. Background Personality Not much is known about him other than he works under Captain Spaulding as his henchman. Ravelli is deranged, brutal, aggressive, and sadistic person. Ravelli enjoys brutalizing his victims with a sledgehammer and charges in without hesitation. Given his sadism, he often laughs while attacking others. Ravelli is on friendly terms with Captain Spaulding, working as his henchman without question but also as a enforcer for his business against robbers. Ravelli is completely aware of Spaulding's murderous nature and, presumably, his connections with the Firefly Family. Ravelli cares for Captain Spaulding, including the Firefly Family, as he was deeply sadden about their deaths. When he was taken by the Anti-Hunters, he was tricked into progressing his trial because he thought being like them he would use his skills and knowledge to take his friend's legacy as he sought to surpass them by sabotaging Detective David Mills' trial. Physical Appearance Ravelli is a slim yet slightly muscular man. He has brown eyes, he's bald with black hair. He has badly scarred skin that is painted white and red. Gallery Ravelliclownmask.png|Ravelli wearing his clown mask. Powers and Abilities Physical Strength:Ravelli is strong enough to beat down people and wield a sledgehammer. Mental Endurance:Given his deranged, brutal, and sadistic nature, and is on good terms with Captain Spaulding, Ravelli can tolerate blood, gore, and violence, often laughing and enjoying it, without showing any remorse towards his victims. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Killer Karl - bludgeoned his head with a sledgehammer than Captain Spaulding shot him three times in the face with a revolver. Indirect Richard Wick - when he bludgeoned Karl, it gave a distraction long enough for Captain Spaulding to shoot him in the head with a revolver. Death When confronted Detective Mills in an open field of the asylum, he attacked him with a sledgehammer, he missed and fell to the ground, however, as he was about to finish him off, using his agility, David rolled to avoid as he slammed the hammer down, than Mills quickly kicked him in the face which caused him to relinquish the sledgehammer. Quickly getting up on his feet, David grabs it as Ravelli gets on his feet, enough time for Mills hit him in the chest, falling face down than David swings it into the back of his head, bashing it in and blood spewing on the ground. Signs/Clues *Captain Spaulding owns a roadside attraction called Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. *Ravelli and Captain Spaulding killed Richard Wick and Killer Karl on October 30th, the day before October 31st, Halloween. *He has badly scarred skin that's painted red and white. *When he charged through the doors, he wore a clown class as Karl and Wick were being killed. He wore the same mask for his own trial as he was killed by Detective David Mills while still wearing it. *Ravelli was killed by his own sledgehammer, the same one he used to bludgeoned Killer Karl. Trivia *Ravelli died the same way Pighead died in the video game, Saw. *Ravelli is his surname. It's unknown what's his given name. *Ravelli is named after Signor Emanuel Ravelli from one of the Marx Brothers' films, Animal Crackers. Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:House of 1000 Corpses Characters